Universe Warriors: Part 1: Winter
by Sassy Swift
Summary: It is told that there are many universes such as the D.B Universe. What would happen if another universe clashes with another? This is the story's about a young girl named Winter who is the savior of her universe, The Ice Kingdom. She's transported to the D.B. Universe after G.T. Will battle break out? Will sparks fly? Is Winter a true hero? If so, of which world?
1. Universes

**Universe Warriors: Part 1: Winter**

_Hi fellow readers! I'm sorry about the delay in stories, but now I am back! I know that I won't publish stories often, but I will publish stories again. Here's a new story that I had recently thought of. I will continue my other stories, but I wanted to start this one. _

_This is chapter 1. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Quotes: _

_"I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite amount of universes. Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." - Lex Luther_

_"When a universe clashes, one could not believe what could occur." -Winter_

_"When light meets dark and fire meets ice, things go off course."_

_"Yes, but sometimes it's for the best."_

_"How?"_

_"' 'Cause I met you." -Winter and Goten_

_"Sometimes universes are meant to meet. But, if you even think for a second that it's a coincidence. Think again. Once is coincidence. If done again, then it's faith." -Winter_

* * *

_**Winter**_

_ 1_

_ Universes_

How many universes can we say there are? Many. Countless numbers of worlds lie beyond or in our reach. Usually it's never really in anyone's reach. One can only dream or imagine about another world or possibly arriving to another one. But, if there is a way to be found possible to travel to another dimension, world; universe then go for it. Explore a different place. I learned that if done so, that much can come out of it. You never know what to expect when traveling to a whole other world that has ceased to exist.

I wasn't taught to think this way. I was taught to fear the unknown and stay in my place. That philosophy is persuasive and may be true at times, but some destinies are meant to take a being somewhere out of their range. Such as mine. I wasn't meant to be in a "cage". I was meant to break free and soar. Soar. Soaring. Gone. Gone away from the caged up society I lived in. Broken free from the restraints my world as set for me. Gone...gone...long gone...

Growing up in a centralized and controlling world full of powerful, superhuman beings can take a toll on you. When your fate is planned out in front of you against your will, you wish to escape. As for me, I was meant to marry at sixteen, have a family at nineteen, train to become a skilled Ice Master at twenty-one, and retire at age sixty-seven. It's terrible. The only uncertain thing was was when and how you were supposed to die, but even then there were a few options. During war, battle, death sentence if you committed a crime, hanging for a wrong doing, or natural causes were choices. I broke that rule. I chose for none of the above and wished to die as a free person who had done nothing wrong, deserved no punishment, and deserved a free, optional life where you call the shots. I knew that way was close to impossible until my life changed forever.

My arranged marriage didn't turn out so good. Actually not that bad. I was arranged to be married to a weak boy who had no potential in him to become a worthy fighter life the rest. Among the boys, he's was the most pitiful. Andrew Jackabee was his name. He was kind as decent boys can be, weak though, but had a good heart. Because of his good nature, it wasn't terrible thinking that I would have to spend the rest of my life with him. Even though I was the brawn, muscle, and warrior in the relationship, we weren't that bad of a couple. But, we never wanted to be married to each other. We didn't wish to follow the rules. Even though later on we did grow feelings-well, I guess you can say feelings-for each other at one point, it wouldn't have worked. It was all...just...complicated. More on that later.

The wedding was awful. Disaster written all over it. But, that day was my turning point in life. I left Andrew at the alter. I still remember to this day commanders and officers chasing me, gun at hand, a blast in the other, threatening, cursing, and commanding me to stop. My feet and legs didn't give way. They just kept going and going. I didn't know where my feet will take me, but I just kept running away from everything I knew and what I left behind. I remember skirting through the icy paths leading to the houses in the village, running on the empty cobble streets, tearing my sparkly,white, snowflake patterned, floor-length dress as I run faster. Eventually I lose the officers and commanders as I enter the snow-covered woods.

Panting heavily, I whirled around to double check that the coast is clear. Afterwards and lie against a tree trunk and take off my high heels. After a few minutes, I walk slowly, barefoot now, to a nearby tree to finish catching my breath. I had to keep going. I might be followed again. This place might searched and I would be found. Every few minutes, I stopped to catch my breath and rub the heels and soles of my feet. My feet are killing me after running for so long while wearing high heels so I take my time walking. Deep and deeper in the woods I go. Right when I reach the heart of the woods and as I clutch at a tree trunk, I spot the large, silvery, glowing sphere.

As a runaway bride, I found the portal. I found it. It was the way I was lead into another dimension; another world where my true future was at. The Z-World. That's where my story began.

* * *

_That's the first chapter. I know it's short, but I will make sure to make the chapters longer. Maybe the point-of-view will change overtime throughout the chapters. _

_The narrator's name is unknown right now, but not for long. Her story and voice in the story will be clear._

_"Where does a story start? When the protagonist(s) is introduced and when their adventure and world is made clear." -Sassy Swift _


	2. The Portal and The Clash

_This is chapter 2. Sorry it took so long to publish this. I just recently continued on this story. I hope that I will complete his book soon and I hope you enjoy the next part of the story._

* * *

_**Winter**_

_2_

_The Portal and The Clash_

* * *

_I am Winter Vin. I'm sixteen years old. I ran away from my arranged marriage I did not want. I am considered the hope and savior of The Ice Kingdom. I thought that that was the only universe. I was wrong. I learned the truth of more universes when I ran away. I found a portal that lead me to another world._

I know I didn't mention this before, but I was considered the protector of The Ice Kingdom. Actually, savior. Savior, protector, hero, whatever. So when I disappeared, hope left the kingdom. And the people were determined to find it again. But they would have to look for me in a whole other place. How far? Very. What place? I didn't even know when I arrived there.

Curiosity had gotten the best of me when my hand stretched to toward the portal. It was as though it was calling me. As my hand touched the silvery substance, I felt a force pulling me forward, dragging me into its depths. Next thing I know, I'm fully in the orb. I glance backwards and mutter a cry. It was drowned by the wind coming from the inside of the portal as I was pulled deeper into it. I had one last look at the world behind me before I was completely pulled into the portal. Next thing I saw was a vision of color. It was dizzying. Very. I closed my eyes and screamed. Screamed so loud. Of course there was no hope then that someone would hear me. I was flying through time and space after all. This was overwhelming. Now I'm light-headed and blinded by the amount of light emitting from every corner. I close my eyes. I can't take it. Especially sic e the lack of air has thinned. Where am I? Will I survive this? Will...?

The questions die away as I lose consciousness.

I'm in a dream-likes state now. I float around in what seems like nothingness. Time travel certainly isn't one of my favorite things now. Images race through my head. Soldiers. My city the kingdom. The woods. Seeing the enchanting portal. Then I saw me landing down into a blurry, white floor. I land on my hands and knees. Looking up, I see a bright light flash momentarily. A blurred figure replaced the light. Even though the light had gone, the figure was still blinding to look at. I squint up at it. What seems to be the head of the person turns to me. I can't make out the eyes, nose, mouth, or any facial features. The only thing I saw was the hair. Jet-black and spiky. Strangely uncommon to hairstyles I've seen. Other than that I sense the person's energy. Strong and...unreal. Strange as well. Unbelievable.

"Who...are you?" I manage to say.

The person now fully turns to me. Strong, powerful, tall exterior.

I ask again in a less shaky; unsteady tone. "Who are you?"

No answer again. Wind starts to build up and rise all around us.

I raise my voice. "_Who are you?!_"

Everything around me brightens. I shut my eyes. It feels like my surroundings fade away piece by piece. I feared I was going to float away into nothingness again.

_Thud!_ I open my eyes and come back to my senses. I fall onto ground now. For real this time. It's too late for me to yell out now. Before I crash down, I just see green. I force my eyes shut.

The impact is hard...and it hurts. I curse as I land on my arm. Next thing I know, I am tilting down for a second and start to roll. Many things small and rough pricks against revealing flesh. My arms, face, and legs rubbed against it. Suddenly, the rolling stopped. That's when I open my eyes again. I look down and see patches of grass everywhere. That explains the prickling. I sigh and look behind me where I must have fallen. A small hill. No wonder. I look back down at the grass. All this has drained me. I felt to tired to get up so I just laid down in the grass, pondering over what had just happened.

I ran away from my wedding.

I came across a portal.

I went through it.

I blacked out.

I awoke here, a very different place.

I don't know where I am.

I don't know if I'll ever return home.

Footsteps came towards me. I turned to the direction they were coming from. A pair of sneakers stopped in front of me.

_Oh great._

I look up into the person's face. It's a boy. He doesn't look much older than me. My eyes widen as I notice he has jet-black hair.

_Coincidence...or faith?_

* * *

I ran away from my world.

I came into this new one.

I would soon learn the consequences when one world clashes with another


End file.
